The Gig
by mymusicaldream
Summary: A mild Cherimon story, featuring the lovely Carrie Fletcher. Carrie and Alex are going to a McFly gig that night, but Alex and Charlie go a bit out of control...
1. Chapter 1

It was Friday night, the first one in a while Alex would actually be doing something worthwhile and with one of his best friends. Carrie and he were going to the Hammersmith Apollo to watch her brothers band McFly perform, and maybe even meet a few fans. Carrie seemed extremely enthusiastic about the fact that he would be accompanying her and he guessed it was because she just didn't like being alone amongst crowds of people, though some of which were her fans, whilst the only people she could actually talk to were performing on stage, and he had absolutely no bother with his. He was always happy to help out a friend, especially her….

Alex and Carrie would be going out tonight, which meant he was going to be left alone in the house, and probably for the nights entirety. He also had the impression that she dis-liked him, so he tried as hard he could to leave her alone, though unfortunately that made Alex think that it was him who didn't like her. Carrie was a very pretty girl, he would admit it. She had a mess of curly, long blonde hair, wide chocolate-y brown eyes and other nice features. And she was hilarious with a beautiful singing voice. He was going to have to face it, she and Alex were perfect for each other.

Carrie chapped on the front door and waited patiently for someone, hopefully Alex, to answer. The door swung open, and there he was, wearing that ridiculous map shirt, skinny jeans and those spiked, stupidly expensive, shoes. She guessed he would be bringing that ridiculous fur coat. He was beaming at her.

"'Hallo," he said in greeting. "C'mon in".

She grinned.

"Okay, just coming, and by the way, we've got around 10 minutes before my dad picks us up. That alright?" She said, now in the hallway.

Alex closed the front door.

"Yeah, that's fine, make yourself at home!"

He walked into the living room and she followed closely behind. Charlie was sitting on the sofa.

"Hey mate," Alex said to him "we're gonna be leaving soon, are you sure you don't want to come with us?".

Charlie turned around to face Carrie, which made her feel uncomfortable, it was like he was judging and could see right through her though she had nothing to hide. He faced Alex again.

"No, it's fine, I'm fine staying here." He replied.

Carrie felt a bit hurt. She always got the sense that he really hated her, verging on despised. She usually felt that she was intruding on their friendship which was why Charlie did.

Alex felt the tension between his two best friends, and he hated the fact that they couldn't seem to get along, that they made no attempt to.

"Charlie, can I talk to you upstairs for a sec? I need your advice on something" he said, leaving the room instantly and not waiting for a response.

Charlie looked over at Carrie.

"Guess I better go then, huh?"

She hesitated.

"Um, yeah, I-I guess you better" she replied.

He got up and followed the footsteps he could hear, which still hadn't stopped. It sounded like Alex wasn't going to stop until he got to the top of the house, probably up to his room with the door shut, so that Carrie wouldn't be able to hear what Alex was going to tell him.

Carrie was left standing on her own in the living room, wishing that Charlie and her could just talk to each other properly. He was probably going to be told by Alex to do just that, which would just make him dis-like her even more. She sighed sadly. She hated being in this position, being the best friend thief.

Alex sat on Charlie's bed, waiting for his arrival. Slowly and quietly he came inside and shut the door behind himself. He sat down beside him, quite closely.

"Yes?," he asked "What do you need advice on?"

"Charlie," he began "you know I don't need any. You know why I've brought you up here".

Charlie knew why, but he so wished it was for another reason. He wished so, so hard that Alex would recognize Charlie's his true feelings towards him and that he would understand why he was so jealous of Carrie, who was so similar to Alex in every way.

"I really don't. Please explain?"

Alex sighed.

"Alright, maybe there's not just one."

Charlie was confused.

"What?" he asked.

"There's not only one reason why I brought you up here" Alex said, taking hold of Charlies hand which sent tingles throughout his whole body and butterflies in his stomach.

"W-what's the other?"

Carrie was an extremely impatient girl and it had been 5 minutes in total she'd been standing her. Alone. Waiting for the very handsome Alex. She sighed.

"Looks like I'm intruding" she said aloud, but to herself.

She made her way up the first flight of stairs, stopped, and listened. Silence. "

They'll be further upstairs then?" she said to herself, but in her mind this time.

She didn't want to be called Alex's favourite word, "mental".

It had all happened so fast, but he couldn't contain himself any longer. Alex basically threw himself at Charlie and kissed him passionately, holding his face in his hands. That's all he had wanted to do for the years he had known him, to feel received love from his secret crush. He was surprised when Charlie didn't resist, instead, he pulled him in and kissed him lovingly back. That meant he must like him back and it made Alex smile whilst their mouths were pressed together.

Charlie could feel Alex grinning from underneath his lips. Their freaking lips were touching. Charlie was so happy that Alex liked him back he felt like absolutely nothing on this earth could ruin the moment. That was until, Carrie came through the door, saw the entire thing, gasped, slammed the door and ran away.

Tears were streaming down her face as she ran down each flight as quickly as her legs could carry her, almost flying of each as she reached the bottom. She had to leave the house, get out of her as soon as possible. How long had they been together? How long had they been secretly in love? Had he not realized that she loved him just as much as Charlie? And anyways why hadn't Alex not told her, she was his best friend? But then she realized, of course she wasn't. It was his boyfriend Charlie who was, and always had been.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex pulled away as soon as Carrie left.

"I'm sorry Charlie, but I have to explain."

He untangled himself fully and tried to leave in search of her. Charlie grabbed him by his wrist.

"Alex, there's nothing we can explain to her, we can't even do it ourselves."

He considered this.

"Fine, are we an item now?"

Charlie shrugged.

"If you wanna be…."

Both boys smiled.

"Of course I do," he said, and put his hand on Charlie's cheek, which Charlie kept there with his own "but I've got to make sure she's alright."

He gave him a quick peck on the cheek his hand wasn't being held to.

"Alright, go, quickly!" Charlie demanded.

Alex had only been gone for 5 minutes and Charlie was overcome with a combination of mixed feelings. Confusion over what had happened, jealousy, once again at Carrie because he'd ran to find her, loneliness because he was by himself and longing because he wanted him to come back. He put on Parrot Stories, Alex's first album, at full blast and sang along as loudly as he could.

She was at the concert now, alone. Well, friend-less, Alex-less. Hopefuls kept recognizing her and she kept forcing fake smiles, giving pinky promises and posing for pictures with them. Any other night the smile would be genuine and she would be happy to do anything that a fan asked, but not tonight. Tonight was different. She looked up, out into the crowd and she could see thousands of people singing along, but she could see hundreds of people in that same crowd with their pinkies high in the air. There were so many people there who cared for her and wanted her to be happy that it hurt to think about. She burst into tears.

Carrie had already gone, along with Alex's way of getting to the concert. Luckily he still had his ticket, but he also had hers and thought about how she'd be left outside of the Apollo, then he realized how stupid that was considering the fact she was the sister of one of the band members. He was going to have to get there by another mode of transport, and fast….

It'd been an entire hour and Charlie missed Alex so much he was actually feeling empty. He was worried, and had nothing to do with himself, and there was no way he could do something like make a video or at the very least plan out one. All of his thoughts were centered around his new boyfriend. His boyfriend. Alex was his new boyfriend. Yes, he could get used to saying that.

Carrie was making her way through a box of tissues backstage when she saw the maddening mix of black and white clothing and could hear the sound of his heels from those hedgehog shoes. He spotted her as well, and his expression turned to worry as soon as he saw her puffy red face, though she still looked pretty despite this. He quickly shuffled towards her, avoiding staff carrying random objects around.

"I'm sorry," he said "you shouldn't of had to see that."

"It's fine, I'm fine."

"You're not fine though, you've been crying!"

"Oh don't be that self centered about your love life Mr. Day, it's not because of just that".

He smiled.

"Well what else is it?"

She paused, trying to find the words to express her feelings.

"It was seeing all of those hopefuls, all of those kind, lovely people who admired me though I'm nothing special."

Her opinion of yourself shocked him.

"You are special! You're special to me, and to the hopefuls, and to the nermie army for riding around half naked on a horse, and to your other friends, and to your family and to your brother, who's out on stage right now, dedicating the songs he's singing to you! Don't tell me or yourself you're not special Miss. Fletcher, don't you dare, because you know it's not true!"

She sniffed, and took another tissue from the box. He put his hand on her shoulder and she cried some more, put her head into her hands and sobbed, so instead he patted and rubbed her back slowly, before engulfing her in a hug and shushing her.

"It's fine, just cry, you'll feel better when you're finished" he promised.

She buried her face into his chest and stained his fashion crime t-shirt with her tears whilst he patted her head and comforted in the best way he could, avoiding catching the staffs eyes surrounding them because he imagined the scene did look a bit silly.


End file.
